Heritage of Saiyans
by Euphoric Abyss
Summary: More pure blooded Saiyans reside on Earth other than Goku & Vegeta. None of the Z warriors knw of them though, for they are in hiding. What happens when young Trunks stumbles upon a special Saiyan female?
1. Prologue: More Saiyans reside on Earth?

**Heritage of Saiyans**

**A Dragon ball Z fanfic**

**Written By: Euphoric Abyss**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon ball Z and anything related to it, they belong to respective owners. I do own whatever characters I do make up and this fanfic of course. I thank Akira Toriyama for making this awesome anime/manga! **

**Prologue: **

**More Saiyans reside on Earth?**

Among the Southern Mountains, to the far south of Capsule Corporation, a village resided, in hiding within a dense, deep forest full of tropical plants and animals. No one knows of this village except those that reside within its boundaries. They weren't your ordinary humans either, in fact they weren't even human! They were of the Saiyan race, a small colony of Saiyans, male and female survived the explosion of the Planet Vegeta.

They traveled to find a planet of which they could reside, peacefully till their race became its powerful number once again. That planet happened to be our planet Earth. The surviving Saiyans landed in the Southern Mountains of Japan, to the south of CC. They made their village as closely as they could to the ones once on Planet Vegeta and resumed their way of life there, keeping traditions etc. in hiding.

Soon many young Saiyans were born, more males than females as females were quite rare, all pure-blooded. They were taught the way of the Saiyans but also the way of Humans, so they could fit in if ever found.

One young Saiyan female by the name of Karinai was as adventurous as anything, though only 6 years of age in human years but in Saiyan years just 3 years old. Karinai got into a lot of trouble with the village Elders all the time. She had never met a Human before, but with her curious mind she always tried to wander away from the village to the cities below the mountains, just to see what was such a fuss about being found by these Humans and why they a proud warrior race, had to hide away from them.

As you can see young Karinai was a Saiyan through and through. She had long dark brown hair, and hazel eyes, as all female Saiyans do. Males had raven black hair and eyes. She was of a quite slender, slim build even though she started her training a year ago. Female Saiyans train with stealth and cunning. Whilst males use brute strength to win their way, Karinai was an odd one though, all Saiyan tails were a dark furry brown, but hers was snow white.

So you could say she was the center of attention and she didn't like it one bit, just because she had a snow white tail and was the only one with such a tail, what's more, you can't cut it off or anything, she was also very protective of it, the Elders though they scold her knew that she was the one who would bring their beloved home-world back. Karinai was the soul of the Planet Vegeta reincarnated and the legendary seeress. Her snow white tail proved it all.

What the Elders didn't like was that Karinai had no interest at all in her destiny. All she was interested in was the humans living down below their mountain. What were they going to do with this spirited Saiyan?

Why, send her down of course.


	2. Chapter One: Trunks gets lost

**Heritage of Saiyans**

**A Dragon ball Z fanfic**

**Written By: Euphoric Abyss**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon ball Z and anything related to it, they belong to respective owners. I do own whatever characters I do make up and this fanfic of course. I thank Akira Toriyama for making this awesome anime/manga! **

**(For now Karinai speaks the Saiyan language so, its one I completely made up so you wont understand until a little later okay? But she does think in our language so at least you'll understand partly lol.)**

**Chapter One:**

**Trunks gets lost**

A young boy with blue eyes and short lavender hair, about 8 years old, was wandering through the woods. He's ki was pretty low, so he couldn't use it to sense the others and they wouldn't be able to sense him. 'Great, now what? I'm lost in this forest and can't sense the others.' He thought. He continued to walk through the forest, trying to find a way out. A good few hours passed when he came across a mountain, something seemed odd about it, mysterious. Then he turned around quickly, hearing a twig snap. 'Oh god, my ki is low, now what?' he thought, panicked. He distinctly heard a low growling, and a yellow eyes stare at him from the distance, and from the darkness came a raven black Jaguar. He's eyes widened and he ran for all he was worth.

He soon realized that he had somehow wandered the middle of the mountain; the area was just woods, smaller than before. Having lost his predator and tired out, he walked to try and find his way out. 'Now this is even better than last time.' He thought, sarcastically. Something rushed by him in a flash of dark brown, and a little bit of white. He stood stock still, looking around warily, when he heard someone calling to him.

"Kassian li callo?" the voice said. He turned around; saw a girl, just looking a little younger than him, looking at him strangely. She walked slowly towards him, in wonder. "Kassian li callo?" she repeated. "Um…" he replied. "I don't really…um…understand what…you're saying?" He asked, uncertain. Now it was the girls turn to be confused. 'Hm…may as well tell her name somehow.' He thought, unsure. He then place he's hands on his chest, and pointed to himself a little. "Trunks." He said. The girl still confused. Trunks tried again. "Trunks." He repeated. The girl seemed to catch on, she done the same. 'He must not understand what I am saying, from the way he is acting I assume Trunks is his name' she thought.

She did the same like what Trunks did, and pointed to herself. "Karinai." She said. Trunks pointed to her, "Karinai?" He said, unsure. Karinai nodded a small smile on her face. Then Trunks noticed something white out of the corner of his eye, he looked at it, it was a tail, flicking curiously behind Karinai, it was pure white. 'Cool!' he thought. He pointed to it. Karinai looked to where he was pointing, then smiled slightly and gently took a hold of her tail to show him. "Xian." She said. "Xian?" he asked. She nodded again. She looked at him, noticing he didn't have one. "Dassan?" She said, pointing to him. 'Dassan? Oh, I have not got a tail!' he thought. He wasn't about to her he's tail got cut off when he was younger, he didn't exactly connect her with he was, her tail was white after all.

Then he's stomach growled, he blushed. She smiled, grabbed his hand and rushed to where she came from, still holding onto Trunks hand. 'He is hungry, I'm sure the elders will feed him.' She thought, excitedly. Trunks was dragged along until they came to what seemed to be a village, two guards posted at the front. Karinai let go of his hand then walked towards the guards, they seemed to be reprimanding her. She looked a little sad then pointed to Trunks. The two guards looked shocked then glared at the young boy. Trunks flinched then looked to Karinai for help. Karinai nodded. "Dassan, iso na osaio." She said. "Korana sinta kisar si no ima ikano." She said to the guards. They nodded, slightly unsure. Then turned around and let them in.

Trunks eyes widened at the sight of their tails, but a dark furry brown. 'They can't be?' he thought. Karinai looked where he was staring and giggled. She got his attention pointed to herself then to the guards then the village. "Saiyan." She said. If it was possible, Trunks jaw would have hit the floor. He stared at her, in wonder. 'She's a Saiyan?' he thought. "Saiyan." He whispered. Karinai nodded. She pointed to him, "Dassan." She said. 'She's speaking in Saiyan, that's why I can't understand her!' he thought. 'She must be saying the Saiyan word for human.' He concluded. Trunks shook his head slightly, blushing. 'May as well say.' He thought again. He pointed to her with one hand then to himself, "Saiyan." He said, but he continued his motions, pointing to himself saying "Dassan." Then got his to hands and put them together. The pointed to himself again "Saiyan, Dassan." He said. They all looked shocked. "Hiaka Saiyan. Dassan?" they said. 'Hiaka must mean half.' He concluded. He looked unsure then, pointed to himself, saying the same and nodding.

He felt the need to explain, so said he's father's name. "Saiyan… Vegeta, Saiyan no Ouji.", then continued, "Dassan… Bulma Tsunami Briefs." Then he pointed to himself. "Hiaka Saiyan, Dassan… Trunks Vegeta Briefs." He smiled, proud of what he accomplished. He had remembered what he's dad used to call himself. He just concluded it meant Saiyan Prince in the Saiyan language. They looked at him, absolutely shocked. The two guards seemed unsure, but made a small bow. 'Oh crap! My dad is their prince so… that makes me the next prince… because I'm his son… so that's why they're bowing.' He thought, shocked. Then Trunks' stomach protested, announcing he's hunger. He blushed, embarrassed. Karinai, unsure hadn't bowed but started giggling. She grabbed his hand, and dragged him through the door, the guard made to stop her but she just winked at them and rushed by.

They came to center of the village; every one he saw, seemed to give him a small bow. Karinai stopped, when saw two people out of the corner of her eye. "Kanna, Kosso!" she said, excited. She ran to them and leaped into their arms. "Karinai, dame o." The woman, she had named Kanna, scolded. "Kore so na ika." She continued, concerned. "Tora ni, Kanna." Karinai replied apologetically. "Mimio." The man standing next to the woman, said. The woman looked at him. Then handed Karinai to him, he held gently and scolded her a little too. "Tora ni, Kosso." She replied, apologetically, again. "Shuiyan." The woman said. "Si, Mimio." Then she pointed to Trunks. Who, looked thoroughly confused.

"I'm sorry, on behalf of my daughter. She's a little excitable." He said. 'Finally, someone to understand.' Trunks thought. "Um…that's okay. It was a little hard to understand her, so are you all really, Saiyans?" he asked. The man nodded. "Everyone in the village here, are pure-blooded, Saiyans. Oh but I'm forgetting myself, my name is Shuiyan and this is my mate Mimio. Karinai you've met, she's our daughter." He replied. "She called you something else though." Trunks replied, confused. "Kanna is Saiyan for mother likewise Kosso is Saiyan for father." Shuiyan, answered. "Oh! I'm sorry." Trunk apologized. "It's understandable, not to worry. Now, what is your name?" Shuiyan reassured and asked.

"My name is Trunks. Um… I come from Capsule Corp. at the bottom of the mountain, it's to the north. I got lost then chased by a Jaguar, I'm low on ki and a little hungry so no one I know can sense where I am. They must be worried sick by now." Trunks answered. "You've come a long way then, how?" Shuiyan asked. "My father brought me he has started training me, once he had my mother's permission. Um… I'm half Saiyan half human. My father is Saiyan, mother human." Trunks explained. "Half Saiyan? What is your father's name? I may know him." Shuiyan said. "His name is Vegeta. You probably do know of him, he's been on Earth for as long as I can remember. He came for the dragon balls way before I was born, he was still under the order of Frieza. It's a long story, but he finally was free of Freiza after Goku defeated him. Oh, he calls Goku, Kakarott, he's a Saiyan too. A lot happened then I was born. My mother, Bulma is a long-time friend of Goku's. Like I said a long story." Trunks explained.

Shuiyan looked shocked, as did his mate. "You are the Prince Vegeta's son?" Mimio asked. "Um… yeah, he's my dad." Trunks replied. Shuiyan and Mimio looked at each other. Karinai just looked puzzled, "Kanna, haina?" she asked. "Karinai, Trunks Saiyan no Ouji. Vegeta, Trunks no Kosso." Her mother explained. She looked at Trunks with smile, when he's stomach protested again. Karinai just giggled, pointing to Trunks. "Osaio." She said. Shuiyan, grinned. "You're hungry huh?" he said. Trunks nodded. "Well, I best get back to your parents, they'll be wandering where you are." He said, then he told Mimio and Karinai, whom protested, strongly. "Iieiyo. Rurenai Trunks." She said. Shuiyan looked at Trunks, saying "She's taken a liking to you. She's asking to come along. She has to go down soon anyway, may as well." He said.

"Oh, Trunks. Don't mention anything about this village. I'm sure we're not particularly liked. We just want to live in peace now. Can you keep this place a secret? If not we'll have to keep you here. Half Saiyans, are very unusual in our community." He said, requesting. Trunks nodded vigourously. "So long as I can come back maybe one day?" he asked. "Maybe. If you can, we'll come get you." Shuiyan replied. "Come along now. You may be wondering why Karinai doesn't speak your language yet, she hasn't been taught. She is 6 in human years, but just 3 in our years. How old are you?" He asked. "Um… I'm 8 years old." Trunks replied. "Ah, so your 5 years, in Saiyan. Saiyans live longer than humans." Shuiyan explained.

"I can keep it a secret." Trunks assured. "Good. Come along now. Mimio, please tell the elders that the boy can be trusted." He said. Mimio nodded, and went to the elder house. Then Shuiyan took a hold of Trunks and Karinai and flew off. A few hours later, they were nearing the foundations of Trunks home. Shuiyan had taught the basics of the Saiyan language to Trunks so he could talk to Karinai. Trunks was nattering away to the Saiyan girl, when Shuiyan said to hide her tail, because they were nearing Trunks home and to keep quiet. Karinai silenced, smiling at Trunks. The touched down at the front of Capsule Corp. Shuiyan and Karinai looked a little odd, because of their clothes, they weren't wearing Saiyan armour, but Saiyan clothes none the less. Trunks and Karinai ran behind the compound into the backyard. Shuiyan following closely behind. Karinai being her excitable self started nattering to Trunks in Saiyan again. Trunks just laughed and hushed her in Saiyan, he's eyes sparkling. She silenced quickly, realizing that they were facing a bunch of people, who looked a little surprised.

"Um… hey everyone. I'm back. Um… I… um… er…" Trunks stuttered, unsure of what to say, when Shuiyan placed his hand on Trunks shoulder, reassuringly. Shuiyan had taken a liking to the young half Saiyan boy too, like Karinai who was currently holding Trunks hand. "Your son was, lost. He bumped into my daughter, Karinai here. Who brought him to our village, he told us of his predicament and we brought him home, pretty sure you'd be looking from him." He explained, winking at Trunks. Karinai giggled and start nattering again in Saiyan. "Isna kana issa ika. Osaio." She said. Trunks hushed her again, "Wrhen." He whispered. Karinai hushed again immediately and whispered "Tora ni." Looking apologetic. "It's okay." Trunks said.

The people who were there was Bulma who ran to hug her son, frantic. Vegeta just stood to the side, eyes wide at the language Karinai was speaking. Then he relaxed, thinking it was just his mind playing tricks on him. "Oh, Trunks. I was worried sick!" Bulma said, hugging him. "Mum, I'm okay. Really." Trunks said, reassuring her. He's stomach once again protested rather loudly this time. "But… um… I am hungry." He said sheepishly. Everyone laughed, Bulma included. "Well why didn't you say so, with that appetite of yours I'm surprised you're not." She said, smiling at her son. "Oh, and who is this?" She asked, smiling at the girl hiding behind her. The girl ducked. "Oh, mum this Karinai; I met her when I got lost." Trunks said. He then whispered something in Karinai's ear. He taught how to greet everyone. She caught on quickly. "Um… I'm not very… um… good at speaking, how you speak… but… um… Hello." She said, unsure. Looking to Trunks to see if she done it right and to her father, who looked proud. Trunks grinned at her, she squealed and hugged him. Trunks laughed and set her down. "Well, we have to be going now. It was nice meeting you Trunks." Shuiyan said. He looked at Karinai, nodding saying its okay for her to say her goodbye in Saiyan. She smiled went to Trunks held his hand, bowed and saluted. "Reika, Ouji Trunks." Shuiyan looked at everyone and explained not giving a lot away. "She considers Trunks a prince apparently. She just said 'Goodbye, Prince Trunks.' In our language. It's a secret." Shuiyan said.

"Reika, Karinai." He replied. Then waved goodbye as they left. "Reika, Ouji Trunks." Karinai called out smiling.

"Now, what was that all about?" Bulma said. Trunks just blushed and kept silent as he walked into the compound and upstairs. He was going to keep their secret. He felt the need to, and he liked Karinai a whole lot. He won't even tell Goten who would probably tell everyone, he was never good at keeping secrets. No, it was his secret, his special secret. He smiled, as he went into he's little candy stash and ate it all, till dinner was made that would sustain him, he saved one sweet, for Karinai, if he ever met her again. He walked to the window. Looked out at the stars that were beginning to show in the night sky and hoped to see he's new friends again.

**A/N: God, a long time till I updated ne? But no one reviewed and I wasn't going to ask like some, but that seems to be the only way to get one o.o, so please read and review? Please? Thanks!**


End file.
